The Downfall Of Draco Malfoy:The rewrite
by FeminaAuctorisForever
Summary: rewrite: What do you get with one Hermione Granger, One Pansy Parkinson and twelve other hogwarts females? A club called Femina auctoris and one love story. Hermione and Draco!
1. In the beginning

Well here I am, starting right back at the beginning once again! To anyone who has come back to read this thank you, it means loads to know that people are standing behind this story. And to anyone who is new...hello :) have a cookie :) I am so nervous right now but I have my fingers crossed for some good feed back, I think the spelling is better this time round. If you spot anything then please let me know and I'll change it!

This is a rewrite of my story on my old profile and while this chapter stays the same I can promise you that there are very big changes to the main story line.

Special thanks to: Pinkrose14 for checking over this chapter for me and Captain Severus Padfeet (still love the name btw) for offering to help me with this.

Disclaimer: I own more books than I can count but Harry Potter is all J.K. Rowland's.

**Chapter One**

**In the beginning**

_**Can you imagine a world without men? No crime and lots of happy fat women. ~Attributed to both Marion Smith and Nicole Hollander**_

In the year our story starts there were two thousand one hundred and sixty-three students attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Three hundred of them were first years and this on average worked out to be five hundred and twenty-five students per house and seventy-five students per house per year.

Out of them only one thousand and sixty-three were female and one thousand and ninety were males. To put it simply there were more males then females attending the school. You would think that the males would over power the females.

I'm here to tell you the truth.

Behind the hidden doors of Hogwarts many things that only a few people know of happened. It started fifty-five years ago, before my own time in 1949. There was a Ravenclaw Fifth year named Helen Stevens. Every school holiday was the same, she would spend it looking after her mother while her father did nothing but watch his wife die with no remorse. She had long accepted her home life but it still didn't make it easier. She loved her mother just as much as she hated her father. She knew it was wrong but there was no love for him in her heart, sometimes she even wished that he was the one who was dying.

That Christmas holidays it finally happened; her mother died and took away any hope Helen had been able to hold onto. The day they buried her Helen realized something: her father had more power over her then she would have liked and while she was so young there was nothing she could do about it. As her world changed around her so did her view on the male population. There was nothing she could do at home but she would be damned if it wasn't going to change at school. It wasn't in till her sixth year that she finally did something, after months of planning she felt ready to take action. Out of her fellow students she picked twenty of them, all girls and everyone as different as the next.

They had different personalities, different views and most importantly were from different houses. It was perfect. After explaining her plan even the Slytherin's couldn't say no, all of them wanted the same thing: to help girls who were being controlled by men. The first problem they had was where to do all of this, no one could ever know so it had to be somewhere secret, somewhere that was theirs and theirs alone. It took Helen over a month but on one sunny Wednesday she finally found it, a room she had never seen before. After stepping inside she found everything that they would need and even more. It wasn't in till she tried to show the girls the room that she realised something was wrong, the door was simple good and in its place was a wall, almost like it had never been there. It took her another two weeks to figure out the rooms secrets and how it worked. She names it "The room of requirement" The others loved it.

By December the seventh, 1950 twenty girls had created amongst themselves something that no one in Hogwarts had ever done before: house unity and a small club called "Femina Auctoris" In order to keep their secrets and still be able to talk about it between themselves out of the room they simply shortened it to "FA". Every year when another member had to leave they would be replaced by someone else that had been selected by a book Helen made herself called "The book of our sisters".

By rules no one under their third year of Hogwarts was asked to join in till they came of age. Over time they found more power within the school and getting what they wanted got easier with every passing day. I guess it was also because of some of the new people that joined, you see before someone could even be considered as a member they had to appear on the list in the book. The list magically updated its self every year and only girls who had something to offer them would be on there.

If you didn't have something to offer, or some special talent that they needed then your name would never be on that list.

Fifty-two years after all this happened a new name was added to that list. My name. Hermione Jane Granger. It happened when I was in my third year, the day that changed my life and the way I looked at things. My life had always seemed so normal (well as normal as your life could be with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley as your best friends) I had people I loved, my school work was flawless and my life at home had never been better.

And then it happened.

Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin whom I had never talked to before found me in the library and sat down at my table.

My table!

While we had never spoken I knew enough about her to know that something was wrong with this picture. She was not only a Slytherin but also best friends with the worst one of them all: Draco Malfoy. I am always going to remember that day because in a few hours what seemed like a normal day ended up being something that changed the rest of my life.

* * *

**Two years later**

_Fifth year_

_Date: Thursday 1st of December, 2005_

_Location: The Great Hall_

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as people of all ages talked about their upcoming plans for their Christmas holidays; it seemed that the first day of the month had brought out their anticipation for the festive season. Hermione was sitting with of her best friends: Harry, Ron and Ginny, all of whom were deep in conversation with their fellow house mates who were sitting around them.

It had been a normal day, class, homework, playing chess (Ron had won) and now she was trying to block out the sounds around her as she thought about what the night would bring. That morning she had gotten a letter from Pansy, as had all of the other girls, telling them to meet in the room of requirement at midnight.

Hermione closed her eyes and hoped to the heavens that something had finally come up. No matter how much she disliked thinking about it there was no hiding that things had been slow these last few months. Ever since their last case in August it seemed that no one needed their help anymore. All of them had been waiting for something, anything that could get things started up for them again.

Just as Ron said something to make the people around them laugh Ginny and Hermione both looked up, causing their eyes to connect, both of them smiling for their own secrets reasons. It wasn't in till last year that Ginny had finally been asked to join them and Hermione couldn't help but been more thankful. They had always been friends but anyone who looked close enough could see that they had became closer friends, it helped to have someone that you didn't have to hide all of your secrets from.

But Ginny wasn't the only person she knew who was a member, there were many people whom Hermione had known for years. It seemed that there were many girls in Hogwarts that believed in their cause.

**FA members**

**_The Gryffindor students:_**

_**Lavender Brown** - connections to the ministry of magic (Aurors department)_

_**Katie Bell **- can translate six different languages (this can be shockingly useful)_

_**Angelina Johnson** - Father works in Gringotts (illegal access to people account files)_

_**Parvati Patil** - Knows everything about the students of Hogwarts (she is kind of like a walking file cabinet)_

_**Alicia Spinnet** - Mother works in ministry of magic (more specifically the magical creatures department)_

_**Romilda Cane** - had access to the entire stock of Gambol and Japes Wizard Joke shop (shockingly useful)_

_**Ginny Weasley** - Can do hex's so powerful that a full grown man would run to his mother when she was done with them._

_**Hermione Granger** - is known to be the smartest witch of her age and knows many spells that are up to a seventh year level._

**_The Hufflepuff students:_**

_**Hannah Abbot** - Older brother works for the school board and she can get a copy of the first year students that will be attending Hogwarts for the next two years._

_**Susan Bones** - Her aunt works for the legal department in the ministry of magic, because of this she is able to get information of any case she wants._

_**The Ravenclaw Students:**_

**_Luna Lovegood _**_- Is able to get information from any boy she talks to...no one asks her how she does it._

_**Cho Chang** - Knows about every boy in school, including their past and current relationships._

_**Marrietta Edgecombe** - can get hold of people's __personal details and files (her older sister works for the ministry and used to be a member)_

_**Padma Patil** - photographic memory._

**_The Slytherin students:_**

_**Millecant Bulstrode** - her family is so rich that she just puts forward money when it is needed._

_**Pansy Parkinson** - Her mother and father are powerful Death Eaters and when possible she is able to give us information about some of their plans._

Hermione smiled to herself, when you thought about what everyone could do you would think that they had little power but when they all worked together…well let's just say they are not the kind of people you would want to get on the wrong side of. She could still remember the first question that she had asked Pansy all that time ago, what "Femina Auctoris" stood for. It turned out it was Latin for women power. Ron smiled at her and she frowned slightly as she looked away, the only down side was how much she had to lie to her friends, they told her everything while she could never tell them about her life.

They wouldn't understand that sometimes a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

* * *

Remember to look on my profile for a chance to "adopt" one of the FA girls!

Till next week!


	2. Her own kind of hero

Thank you to the people who reviewed and alerted this story! Someone asked me why Pansy was the leader of the FA and while that question was not answered in the first draft of this I promise that it will be answered in the next few chapters. Happy reading!

I own all ten seasons of Friends but I don't own Harry Potter. Damn.

**Chapter Two**

**Her own kind of hero**

**_I cried today... not because I miss you... or even wanted you... but because I realized I'm gonna be all right without you - unkown_**

_Date: Thursday 1st of December, 2005_

_Location: 7th Floor corridor_

_Time: 11.10pm_

The sun had long gone down and the corridors of Hogwarts seemed empty and quiet, even Filch himself had retired for the night. But little did the teachers and other students know that four groups of girls were making their way down to the seventh floor. Each of them came from different directions and yet they all seemed to know were they were heading, all of them had done this many times before.

Hermione and her fellow house mates were the first to arrive and without even talking they started to set the room up, waiting for the others to arrive. As soon as they had entered a sense of warmth seemed to run over them, almost like they were home.

The room was everything they could of asked for and more. The walls were painted a light purple with silver patters of all shapes and sizes drawn over them. The right and left hand sides of the walls were covered with bookshelves and each of them were filled with hundreds of their meeting book, starting with the first one to the one they were currently using. All of their achievements and meeting notes were in them, every meeting someone would be randomly selected to write in it and Hermione had only had the pleasure five times.

In the middle of them room was a long dark wooden table with seven chairs on either side and one at the very end, where Pansy would sit. Even with all the books to keep her entertained Hermione's eyes would always go to the same things when she entered the room, a large painted picture that was placed on the far wall. It was what they liked to call their family tree. Every person to ever be a member was on there and when someone else would join there's would also be added. But it had to be said that the room didn't always look like this, it more depended on what they were doing.

It was one of the reasons that she loved the room so much, she couldn't remember a time when it had looked the same as the time before. She even liked to think that they helped people, even the ones she personal cared about. It had only been at the start of last year that she had been able to set the story straight about Sirus, before that they had been hunting him and now, without him even knowing it they worked together to help him when ever they could.

They all took their seats to wait and luckily they didn't have long, Pansy and Millecent were the first to arrive, Hannah and Susan soon followed with Cho, Marrieta and Padma coming in last. It wasn't in till everyone took their seat that Pansy took hers, this was only her first year as their leader but Hermione knew she was meant there for this, everyone had agreed when Becky left that she would be the best person to replace her. She done so much in her time here and every time something went wrong she always seemed to have a solution.

All of them fell silent as Pansy opened the book in front of her to write the date and handing it to Cho with a small smile.

"Hello everyone" There were muttered of hellos in return before she carried on. "You must all be wondering what we're doing here. I know things have been slow and these last few months have been rather uneventful, but I'm pleased to say that that's all about to change. In the last few days some one has come to my attention, someone that should of come to my attention long before now."

Hermione looked around at all of the confused faces and wondered what had happened.

"Yesterday morning I was making my way down to breakfast when I found something that made me madder then I have been for some time. I found Hannah Huntstinton from Slytherin crying. In fact I don't think I had even seen her cry in the five years I had known her. Would anyone like to guess why?"

Kate leaned back in her chair and smiled as she said what they were all thinking:

"A guy"

Pansy nodded but she wasn't smiling like Kate, if anything she looked sad and almost tired.

"Yeah. A boy. But its not as simple as that, he's not as simple as that. Its someone who I have been putting off for some time, for myself more then anything and after seeing Hannah…well I can't do it anymore"

Suddenly Pansy reason for looking sad made sense, all of them knew who she was talking about but they couldn't quiet believe it, they needed her to say.

"I am of course referring to Draco Malfoy"

Everyone scowled at the name and some even blushed from embarrassment, if you asked every girl in Hogwarts then you could be sure that most of them had once thought that they meant something to Draco Malfoy. It was only when he was done playing them that they found out they had been wrong. Hermione couldn't stop the small feeling of pity she felt for Pansy, as long as she could remember Pansy had been best friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Turning on one of her friends couldn't be easy. But it had to be done.

He was sick.

He was a pig.

A user.

And now…he was the perfect target.

"So" Ginny finally asked after everyone had calmed down "What are we going to do about it?"

Pansy smirked and crossed her arms, it almost seemed like she was now enjoying this.

"We are going to be the down fall of him. Maybe even cause some trouble for him family while we're at it. All I know is that once we're done there is going to be nothing left of the women user formally known as Draco Malfoy"

Everyone in the room clapped at this, looking forward to getting started. Just from looking Hermione could see that Malfoy may of hurt more people then she had first thought, some of them were even cheering. Hermione loved what they did but she had always tried not to take too much pleasure in hurting people but this... well this was different. All she had to do was think about all of the times that he had called her a mudblood and getting back at him would be like riding a bike, effortless and easy. It was that moment that she spoke for the first time.

"I'm all for this but it's not going to be easy, I mean the Malfoys are a powerful family. Maybe even one of the hardest we have had, how are we going to bring people like them down?"

Pansy smirked and leaned back in her chair looking relaxed and slightly pleased with herself.

"I've been thinking the same thing and I agree that its not going to be easy but if we all work together then I know we can do this. We may not be able to make major progress in till the Christmas holidays but there are somethings we can do in till then." she turned and addressed the other girls "Firstly Lavender and Susan, I am going to need you to try and find any files that you can on his mother and father, anything you can get. We don't know what we're looking for so it will be better to have more information. Angelina I need you to get me information on their vaults at Gringotts, it will help to know their money situation. Parvati, Padma and Cho I want you to find out all you can about Malfoy, who he hands out with, who hates him and be on the look out for any girl that he shows interest in. Remember ask questions when you can but do not draw attention to yourselves. Millecent will be keeping an eye on him for us and, if all goes well, then we should be able to get hold of his time table so we know where he is. Which finally brings me to the last point"

Pansy turned once more and Hermione felt taken back as her friends gaze fell on her.

"Hermione I need you to get me that map you once told us about"

For a second it felt like someone had chucked a bucket of ice water over her head, she couldn't believe what Pansy was saying…what she was asking of her, in a last ditch hope that she had misunderstood she couldn't help but ask:

"Do you mean Harrys map?"

"Yes Hermione" Pansy sighed and leaned forward, no longer smiling but looking right at Hermione with a grim expression on her face "I know you don't want to take it from him but I wouldn't ask unless I thought it was something we really needed. As soon as this is done it will be returned to him. Can we count on you?"

Hermione could feel everyone watching her and she tried to block them out as she thought about it, she had already done so much. Every day she lied to her friends and gave away their secrets. Could she really do this to them as well? As Malfoys face came into her mind she realised she had to.

After a moment of hesitation she smiled and nodded while trying to ignore the tight feeling in her stomach. "Of course you can"

Pansy nodded her thanks before standing up and positioning herself behind her chair, a thoughtful look on her face.

"This isn't going to be a mission that we can do in a few days, it may take weeks, even months. I know that I am asking a lot from all of you but I wouldn't do it unless I thought it was necessary with him. He's like the others but worse. I know there have been times when I should of done something about him…and I know I never did. Please believe me when I say that I wish this is something I had done sooner, rather than leave it till now. But it's time. We need to remember why we are here. There are people our there, people like Malfoy who are never going to learn their lesson but right now we have a chance to stop one of them"

A few of the girl around the room nodded while others just listened, they believed what she was saying more than anything. As Pansy carried on talking Hermione started thinking about how Pansy had paused while talking. It was no secret that there had been times when Pansy had stood up for Draco and kept him away from the girl. Just like Hermione she had wanted to keep her best friend safe.

What had changed?

* * *

The clock hit three as Hermione finally crawled into her bed, her eyes half closed and sleep was slowly taking over her body. Not caring about still being in her uniform she pulled her covers closer and tried to turn off her thoughts as she listened to her room mates getting into their own beds. Five minutes later what Pansy had said at the end of the meeting was still ringing in her ears.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Pansy signaled the end of the meeting and Hermione had to stop herself from signing in relief, she loved these meetings but hates the late nights that came with them. If only they had enough free time to have them in the day without attracting unwanted attention.**_

_**"Oh, and girls?" Pansy called to them just as they reached the door "just one more thing before you go"**_

_**They all turned back curiously to see Pansy cleaning up the table with a few girls helping her.**_

_**"Remember that this is a mission, just try to keep your personal relationships at bay for the time being. Everyone will have to help" she said lightly. As soon as her eyes landed on Hermione she knew the double meaning behind her friends words. With a small nod to show she understood Hermione turned back round "goodnight everyone"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_"Everyone will have to help"_

Hermione snorted softly as she thought about the real meaning behind those words, for the last two years she had done nothing but tried to help her friends. She had lied, cheated and even stolen for her FA sisters. As soon as she had stepped into her first meeting she had known that she would of done anything for them, just like they would do anything for her. When it came to your sisters nothing was too much.

The again, she reminded herself, nothing was enough as well.

Most of the people who looked at her thought that she was harmless Hermione Granger, someone who followed the rules, did her homework on time and was best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They didn't know about all of her secrets, all the boys lives that she had ruined and all of the secrets she knew about them. No one knew all of the terrible things that she done.

Every time she told herself that it was better this way, they were working towards something, to making those boys into men. She was never going to be sorry for doing that. There had only been a few times that she sat down and really thought about what they did but every time she managed to make sense of it. Even if other people couldn't see it she knew that they were going the right thing.

Harry and Ron entered her mind for a moment before she quickly pushed them away, even though she felt bad for lying to them she secretly hoped that they would never find out. This was her secret.

This was her own adventure, not the "Golden trio's"

* * *

_Date: Friday 2nd of December, 2005_

_Location: Gyriffindor common room, 5th year girls bedroom_

_Time: 7.32am_

Hermione picked up her bag and tried to remain calm, surely she had done worse things then this before? Her mind wondered to all of the lies that she had told them before she pushed the thought away. No matter how she looked at it this was different, she had never had to steal something from them before. Harry had had the map for almost two years and it wasn't just something that he owned, it was one of the few things he had left to remind him of his parents, of what kind of people they had been.

He'll get it back, she reminded herself quickly, as soon as this is all finished he'll have it back. Its not stealing, its borrowing. She nodded slightly before making her way to the door, before she could open it someone knocked softly.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called threw the door "Are you in there?"

Hermione opened the door, took one look at her friends smiling face and pulled her into the room while making sure she closed the door after her. Ginny stumbled slightly before turning and given Hermione a confused look.

"I don't think I can do it" Hermione blurted before she could think better of it "I really don't think I can. If Harry finds out then he'll never forgive me Ginny, you know what that map means to him. It was his dad's and-"

"Hey" Ginny placed a hand on her arm and laughed "Hermione, calm down. You have nothing to worry about, you know that he'll get it back. Besides Ron and Harry will have no way of knowing that you were the one who took it, you're the last person they would of think would do that"

"I know" Hermione replied while nodding sadly "and that's the problem. I'm not meant to do that"

Understanding filled Ginny's eyes and she nodded, a small smile on her face. The only set back to being in the FA was having to lie to so many people, something that every member could understand. All of them had faced this problem at some point.

"I know, I really do. But we both understood what we were getting into when we signed up for this didn't we?" Ginny replied gently "We knew that we were going to have to lie to them and some times do things that we don't want to. But we're a family and if being in a big family like mine has taught me one thing then its this; some times you have to do things for family that you don't want to. But its works out in the end. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and tried to smile.

"Good" Ginny smiled "Listen, I'll go down and tell the boys that your running a bit late, wait here five minutes then go to their room. You should have enough time to get the map and still make it to breakfast before they notice anything"

"Thanks"

With one last smile Ginny walked to the door and left. Hermione put her bag down and sat down on her bed, as the minutes ticked by she tried to remind herself why she was doing this. Every day girls were getting their hearts broken and everyday she tried to do something to help them. In her last five years at Hogwarts she had had more adventures then most people had in their lives but not once had she been the hero. She had never resented Harry for being the one who got the attention, she even felt sorry for him most of the time. Being famous for your parents deaths isn't something she would wish on anyone. It wasn't even like she _wanted_ people to notice her. She just wanted to help someone with out Harry and Ron standing by her side.

She wanted to be her own kind of hero.

* * *

_Date: The 10th of February 1952_

_Location: Gryffindor common room, seventh year girl's dormitory_

_Time: 6.30am_

Helen looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at the person looking back at her, there was something wrong about this picture. Her face looked tinner than she remember and the dark circles under her eyes did nothing to make her feel better. With a groan she leaned her head back while attempting to get lost in her own thoughts.

Sadly this work for five seconds before everything came pouring back into her mind.

Surely life wasn't mean to be this hard, she thought to herself sourly, had she not been threw enough to last her a life time? The last month of her life had been more eventful than one that she could remember. Considering she had spent over a year creating and running the FA that was saying a lot. She had spent countless hours trying to show these girls the women they could be and yet here she was acting like everything she hated.

All because of him.

The familiar feeling of self loathing ran down her body as he entered her mind. His heart shaped face, those ice blue eyes and his too perfect blond hair. The sound of his laugh, no longer cruel as it used to be but filled with so much joy that every time she heard it she couldn't help but smile. The way his skin felt when he placed his hand on her face, even the feel on his lips on hers when he kissed her, so soft and sweet that her heart ached for more-

A strangled cry sounded in the room and her eyes snapped open, it wasn't in till she looked in the mirror that she realised she had been the one to make the sound. Her breaths came out in short gasps as tears ran freely down her face. In that moment she wasn't sure who she pitied more, herself for crying for the first time since her mother passed because of something as silly as a boy, or the boy in question for what she was going to have to do to him.

As she quickly wiped away the tears she answered her own question. She never pitied any one and in return no one pitied her.

That wasn't something that was going to change any time soon.


End file.
